


A Perfect Pair

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: For your BMoL marathon, what if I requested an a/b/o fic that’s Ketch x Reader? Alpha!Ketch, Fem!Omega!Reader and maybe reader goes into heat or Ketch goes into rut, maybe both? Maybe scent kink? Idk. Pretty please? Thank you!





	A Perfect Pair

Warnings: Smut, a/b/o, scent!kink, dom/sub, Alpha!Arthur, Omega!Reader

Fic:

“Ah, Ms. Y/L/N, thank you for joining us,” Mick welcomes you as you enter the room. He sits behind his desk. Arthur Ketch sits across from him, practically lounging in his chair. Being an omega, you always tried to avoid the alphas that worked in the compound. Getting entangled with one of them could cause problems given your compliant nature and their demanding one. “Please, take a seat,” Mick invites, gesturing to the empty seat beside Ketch.

Your heart races as you move closer. Despite your reservations about becoming involved with an alpha you worked with, you had a crush on the man sitting so close to you. Arthur Ketch, however, had never paid you any attention and so you always kept your distance as much as possible. Other alphas had tried to claim you as their omega, and you’d always refused, but the one alpha you wanted, wanted nothing to do with you.

“Thank you, Sir,” you answer, hesitantly taking a seat beside Arthur. The smell of him alone was enough to set off your heat and you found yourself trying desperately to breathe as little as possible. Ketch pays you no attention as you sit beside him.

“Why are we here, Mick?” Ketch growls. His hand grips the arm of his chair tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.

“Well, Mr. Ketch, the Old Man back in England has designed a new program that he’d like to test run in America,” Mick explains.

“A new program,” Ketch replies, “And I suppose we’re the guinea pigs.”

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Mick answers.

“Mr. Davies?” you question, “May I ask what sort of program I’ll be joining?”

“Of course,” Mick answers, “Though you’re being asked to join, not forced, so if you’d like to opt out, you may. The program involves creating hunting teams based on the pairing of an alpha and an omega. By placing pairs into the field, we hope to create perfect teams of hunters, pairs that work together better than, say, two alphas or an alpha and a beta. Based on our files, we’ve matched the two of you together.” In other words, they wanted pairs with an alpha leader and an omega follower. It was something you’d never heard of in your field and you weren’t even sure it would work. Alphas and omegas tended to get distracted when they were together for too long.

“You want me to work with an omega?” Ketch asks, “I don’t think so. I only work with betas if I work with anyone at all.”

“Arthur, we’re asking you to try this,” Mick presses, “If you don’t like working this way after the first hunt, we won’t ask you to do it again.”

“Fine,” Ketch sighs, waving his hand, “Give me the file.” Mick holds out a file and Ketch snatches it, quickly exiting the room.

“And you, Ms. Y/L/N?” Mick asks, “Are you willing to try this new program?”

“Yes, Sir,” you answer, not wanting to disappoint.

“Good,” Mick replies as he hands you a file like the one he had handed to Ketch, “This is all the information you need to know for the hunt. I’m hoping that you and Mr. Ketch will be a perfect pair, but if not, this hunt will be your last together.” Taking your file, you head back to your room and prepare for the hunt, gathering clothing, supplies, and all the weapons you’d need.

“Are you ready?” Arthur’s voice asks as he knocks harshly on the door.

“Yes, Sir,” you answer, opening the door.

“Don’t call me that,” Ketch demands.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” you apologize.

“Don’t call me that either,” He demands, “I’m not your alpha. Call me Arthur, or at the very least, call me Ketch.”

“Sorry, Arthur,” you say. You notice how Arthur refuses to look at you.

“Let’s go,” Arthur says, turning his back on you. His hand clenches tight around the strap of his backpack, his anger evident. You weren’t sure if he was angry with being forced to go on this hunt, or with you for tagging along. He normally hunted alone and he probably thought you’d only get in the way. Following him down the hallway, you try to strike up a conversation with the alpha, but he ignores your attempts.

“Y-you’re taking your bike?” you ask him as he moves to the motorcycle and places his backpack on the seat.

“I am,” he answers, refusing to look at you, “You can take your car and we’ll meet at the hotel they’ve booked for us.”

“Oh,” you whisper, “Alright.” As you get into your car, you watch Ketch speed off on his motorcycle, leaving you in the dust. Even if he wasn’t directly angry with you, he was taking it out on you anyway and you weren’t sure why.

Flipping your file folder open, you read the summary of the case and find the address of the hotel before heading out. It was a long drive, lonely on your own. Normally, you would be hunting with betas or occasionally other omegas, so this wasn’t something you were accustomed to. You wondered if all alphas would have acted this way or if it was just Ketch. He had always been cold, especially toward you, and you couldn’t help but wonder if you’d done something to offend him in the past.

When you finally reach the hotel, you pull into an empty parking space. Ketch’s bike is already parked in one of the spaces. You go inside to check in and make your way up to your room. Sighing, you place your bag on the bed and open your file folder, examining the details of the case. As you read, you notice the papers tell not only what hotel room you’d be staying in, but Ketch’s room as well. You pause for a moment, trying to decide whether or not you should go to his room. On a normal hunt, you’d go over the information you had with your partner, but since Ketch preferred to hunt on his own he might also prefer to prepare on his own. You supposed it couldn’t hurt to ask.

Gathering your papers into the folder, you head upstairs to the room Ketch was in. Before you even reach the door, you could smell the scent of cum. You’re about to knock on the door, but you stop yourself. You press your ear to the door, hearing the sound of his groans even over the blaring television. He was in rut. The smell of him combined with the thought of him sprawled out across his bed, his hand wrapped around his cock and his knot swelling sets off your heat. You whimper, pressing your thighs together as the aching begins and your slick leaks from you.

You needed to get back to your room and quickly; you try to do just that, but you’re stopped when a hand wraps around your upper arm. “What are you doing out here?” Arthur asks you, “You’re in heat and every alpha in this damn building is likely to smell you.” He stands, mostly hidden, behind the door of his hotel room, but the sight of him drives you crazy. His eyes are dark and filled with lust, his hair is disorderly and wild, a stripe of his own cum that he’d failed to wipe away lies across his chest. “Get inside,” Ketch growls, pulling you inside his room.

“Yes, Alpha,” you reply instantly, your obedient nature kicking in.

“Why are you here?” he asks you as he reaches for the remote and turns off his television.

“I thought we should discuss the hunt,” you tell him, casting your eyes down to the floor. You knew the state he was in and you knew it was inappropriate to look.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to hunt with an omega,” Arthur tells you, “You especially.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” you answer, though you didn’t see how any of this was your fault.

“I told you not to call me that,” Ketch says, grasping your chin and forcing you to look him in the eye, “I told Mick this was a bad idea. He knew what you do to me and yet he still sent me here with you. I am not your alpha and you are not my omega.” If this was the result of what you did to him, then he didn’t hate you, he wanted you.

“Then claim me,” you propose, bolder than you felt. Your heat was getting to you and you needed someone, you needed an alpha, you needed Arthur.

“That’s your heat speaking,” Ketch tells you.

“Alpha, please,” you beg, feeling the need to please the man you desperately wanted, “Take me, make me yours.” Stepping forward, you place a hand against the nape of his neck and press your tongue flat to his chest, licking up the stripe of cum he’d neglected to clean from himself and humming at the taste of him. His hands instantly fist into your clothing. You drop your folder to the ground and take his swollen length in your hand, stroking him. A growl rumbles in his chest as you pump your hand over him. “Let me please you,” you beg him, “I’ll do anything you want.”

Ketch’s breathing hitches, but he nods, allowing you to continue. You press butterfly kisses to his skin as you sink down to your knees. Arthur watches and groans as you place wet, open mouth kisses along his hardened length. “Y/N,” he groans as you wrap your lips around his tip and your hand around his swelling knot. You flick your tongue against his leaking slit, lapping up the precum before taking him deeper into the heat of your mouth. “Little omega,” Ketch growls, one of his hands twisting into your hair.

Flicking your eyes up, you watch him through your lashes. His eyes are shut tight and his chest heaves with each heavy breath. You follow the vein on the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue, making him twitch in your mouth. Ketch’s hips buck forward, pushing him deeper into your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat. You gag around him, but you don’t stop working him over. Bobbing your head, you hollow your cheeks and suck, making him grunt your name. His head falls back and his knot swells in your hand. You hold his knot in both hands, making sure to hold him tightly in order to give him the pressure he needs.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he grunts, his cock twitching hard. He swells and with a shout of your name, he spills hot ribbons of cum across your tongue. You hum at the salty taste of him and swallow what you can, the rest leaking from the corners of your mouth. Ketch’s hand tugs your hair as he fucks your mouth, riding out the aftershocks of his high. “Bloody fucking Hell,” Ketch groans. He brushes your hair behind your ear and looks down at you, his green-hazel eyes nearly turned black. “Get up,” Ketch demands and you’re only too eager to obey. He grabs your elbow and helps you from the floor as you keep your hands wrapped tightly around the alpha’s swollen knot.

“You want me to claim you,” Arthur states more than questions. His thumb swipes across your lip, collecting the cum that’s dripped there.

“Yes, Alpha,” you answer before taking his thumb between your lips and sucking it clean.

“And you’ll do exactly as I tell you?” Arthur asks. He pulls his thumb from between your lips and caresses your cheek.

“Yes, Alpha,” you repeat.

“Such a good little Omega,” Ketch praises, “So obedient.” Just a small amount of approval from him made you crave more. Arthur lets his fingers pop open the buttons of your dress shirt, exposing the skin beneath bit by bit. With your hands still wrapped around his knot, he can only remove your shirt so far. He pushes the material down to your elbows as he leans forward, pressing his lips roughly to yours. “Fuck, you drive me crazy,” Arthur growls against your lips.

One of his hands slides down to the hem of your skirt and lifts the material. You instinctively part your legs for him and his hand makes its way to your sex. “Alpha,” you whimper as you buck your hips, desperately trying to gain friction.

“So wet for me,” Ketch groans as he runs his fingers along your cloth covered slit. Your panties are soaked through and your heat is making your core ache with need.

“Alpha, please,” you beg. You needed him to make your heat subside. More than that, you needed him to claim you; to know that he would be the one to help you through your heats from now on, to know that he would come to you and only you when he was in rut.

“Be a good little Omega and sit on the bed,” Arthur instructs. You nod, letting his cock slip through your fingers as you sit at the edge of the bed. “Take off your shirt,” he instructs further. You follow his instruction, letting the material fall the rest of the way down your arms. Next he tells you to remove your bra and you do just that. “You’re going to be so good for me aren’t you?” Arthur asks, “Do every little thing I ask?”

“Yes, Alpha,” you squirm, trying to press your thighs together in order to ease the pain of your heat, “Please, claim me.”

“So eager,” Ketch chuckles approvingly, he takes a step forward and drops to his knees before you.

“Arthur,” you whisper.

“Yes?” he asks as if he didn’t know what you wanted. He was toying with you, drawing this out and making you needier. Arthur’s hands slide up your thighs and press the material of your skirt higher. His fingers hook into the waistband of your panties and you lift your hips as he pulls the material down. Your slick makes your panties stick to your skin as he removes them.

“Alpha, please,” you whimper, hands fisting into the sheets to either side of you. Ketch slides your panties down your legs and brings them to his nose, inhaling deeply.

“Love, you smell so good,” Arthur praises, “I bet you taste delicious.” He tosses your panties to the floor before pulling your high heeled shoes off of each foot. He takes hold of one of your legs, pressing kisses along your skin from your ankle to your inner thigh. Ketch pays the same attention to your other leg, avoiding the spot where you needed him most.

“Arthur, I need you,” you whimper, your heat driving you wild. Ketch flicks his eyes up, watching you through his lashes as he leans in. You gasp as he leaves a long, slow lick up the length of your entrance. One of your hands flies to his hair, twisting into it. He sucks your folds between his lips, teasing you as he places your legs over his shoulders.

His hands grasp your hips and he pulls you toward him, licking and sucking. You moan his name as he teases his tongue inside you, his nose nudging your clit. His fingertips dig into your skin as he swirls his tongue inside you. Ketch eyes watch the way you squirm beneath his touch. “Y/N,” he hums against you. Suddenly, he shrugs your legs from his shoulders and stands from the floor, pressing you back against the bed as he leans over you. His right hand slides up beneath your skirt, two fingers running through your slick folds. “You’re sure you want to be claimed?” he questions you.

“Yes,” you answer, grasping at his shoulders, “Arthur, please.” Ketch smiles, pushing two fingers inside you as he presses his lips to the delicate skin of your neck. You instinctively tilt your head to the side in order to give him better access. “Oh, Alpha,” you moan, bucking your hips toward him. He pumps his fingers in and out of you as he sucks at your skin, marking you as his omega. His thumb presses to your clit and your body shudders beneath him. “Arthur,” you gasp as he sinks his teeth into your skin, darkening his mark.

Ketch curls his fingers inside you, searching for the spot that will drive you wild. Once he finds it, he doesn’t relent. He curls his fingers against your g-spot, one after the other. Pressure builds in your stomach as your walls tighten around his fingers. “That’s it, my little Omega,” Arthur praises you, “So good for your Alpha.” Those words drive you wild ‘my little Omega,’ ‘your Alpha.’ You moan and whimper as your back arches and your toes curl. Arthur pushes another finger inside you, stretching you further. “You’re going to feel so good, Love,” Arthur whispers, lips brushing the shell of your ear, “You’re going to take me so well aren’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha,” you moan, the knot in your stomach reaching the breaking point. You dig your nails into his skin as you struggle to hold on, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Arthur crooks his fingers inside you and instructs you to cum for him. On cue, the knot in your stomach snaps. “Arthur!” you cry out as pleasure rushes through every inch of your body. Your walls clamp down around his fingers as you writhe against the bed. “Oh, Alpha,” you sigh, letting the relief of your orgasm wash over you. As much relief as your orgasm provides you, you still need more; you need his knot.

“Take off your skirt,” Ketch instructs as he stands at the edge of the bed. He pulls his fingers from you and brings them to his lips, sucking each digit clean as he watches you. Standing from the bed, you pull down the zipper of your skirt and let the material fall, pooling around your feet. “Damn,” Arthur whispers under his breath, his eyes raking down your body.

“Alpha, please,” you beg softly as you take a step closer to him, “I need you.” You place a hand against his chest and lean in to press a kiss to his lips. Arthur’s hands take hold of your hips, thumbs rubbing circles against the skin. “Alpha, I need your knot,” you mumble against his lips. Arthur groans at your plea and spins you around, pulling you back against him so that his arousal is pressed against your ass cheek.

“Hands and knees,” Arthur instructs and you instantly obey. Crawling onto the bed, you wiggle your hips and try to egg Ketch on. A groan rumbles deep in his chest as he takes hold of your hips. Ketch encourages you to part your legs for him and you do just that. “That’s my good little Omega,” Arthur praises, “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.” One of his hands moves to your ass cheek and squeezes as he pulls you back towards him.

“Alpha, I need you,” you whimper, your heat making you needy. Arthur lines himself up with your entrance and pushes into you in one easy stroke. You cry out as your walls stretch around him, your hands fisting in the sheets.

“Oh, fuck,” Arthur grunts as he fills you to the hilt. His fingertips dig into your skin as he allows you to adjust to his size. When you’re ready, he pulls back and thrusts into you again. His thick cock drags along your g-spot. Arthur pulls you back onto him each time he thrusts into you, pushing deep inside you with each stroke. You drop down to your shoulders, your cheek pressed against the sheets.

Looking over your shoulder, you watch as Ketch’s jaw clenches his eyes shut tight as his head tips back. His knot begins to swell and the feeling has you drawing closer and closer to your end. “Oh, Alpha,” you moan, “Fuck.” His cock twitches hard inside you, making you gasp.

Suddenly, Ketch pulls himself from you, making you whimper in disappointment. “I want you on your back,” Arthur instructs. He helps you to the top of the bed before settling above you, his body caging you beneath him. His lips crash against yours as he pushes into you again. Your back arches as he fills you, your hands fisting in his hair and grasping at his shoulder. One of his hands cradles the nape of your neck as the other moves down to the back of your knee and draws your leg around his waist. “My beautiful Omega,” he whispers against your lips as he moves inside you, “Tell me who you belong to.”

“You, Arthur,” you moan, “I’m yours, your Omega.”

“Such a good girl,” Arthur praises, “So good for your Alpha.” He buries his face into the crook of your neck and darkens his mark on you. Your walls pull tight as his cock as his knot swells inside you. You moan and whimper his name and title as his knot catches inside you, preventing him from pulling out of you.

Dragging your nails down his back, you reach for his ass. You dig your fingertips into his skin as you pull him tight against you. Ketch grinds his hips against you, giving your clit the friction you need to reach your second high.

“Alpha!” you scream as your walls clamp down around his swollen cock. Arthur crashes his lips against yours, muffling your moans as your orgasm tears through you. The feeling of you coming undone around him brings Arthur to his high as well.

“Y/N,” Arthur grunts, his hands grasping at you as he loses control. He spills ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you with each pulse of his cock. His body shudders above you and you begin to melt into the bed as a feeling of bliss washes over you.

“Arthur,” you whisper, carding your hand through his messy hair. Even as you lie there, beneath your alpha, you weren’t sure how this had happened.

“You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting to call you my omega,” Ketch whispers. His hand caresses your cheek and a gentle smile crosses his lips, unlike any expression you’d ever seen him wear.

“I thought you hated me,” you tell him, making him chuckle.

“With the way you avoided me, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me,” Arthur tells you, “I’ve loved you for so long, but you never seemed to notice me.”

“I love you too,” you tell him, making him smile.

“My little Omega,” Arthur whispers, leaning down to press his lips to yours. As gently as possible, he pulls you with him as he turns onto his back.

“My Alpha,” you whisper back as you settle down against his chest, his arms wrapping around you and holding you close.


End file.
